User talk:GreekGuy32
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Theoicom page and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thgiliwt (talk) 06:14, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Admins Hi. I'm a Bureaucrat on the Mythology Wiki and as this wiki is one of our affiliates I wanted to drop by and talk to the admins about something. However, I see on the ListAdmins page that none of the admins have been active in the past two months. Since you seem to be the only active user, I was wondering wether you could tell me why they are all inactive. Thanks RedstoneDemigod 14:47, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Clarification Ok, I understand. I may be able to help you get back your admin rights, as well as become a Bureaucrat to appoint new admins. Would you just be able to tell me one thing? I don't care how you angered the theoi people, as long as it had nothing to do with plagiarism. Did it? Because if it did then the wikia staff will not be inclined to reinstate you as an admin. RedstoneDemigod 08:06, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Part II That might be a problem. In order to regain admin rights you will need to adopt the wiki. Unfortunately, you will have to declare on the request that you are an alt account, and since your main was blocked they may take it as ban evasion and block this account as well. What I suggest is you make an adoption request, but explain to the reviewer, Merrystar, what your situation is. Ask her wether you can receive admin rights again, or wether it would be okay if someone else adopted and gave you admin rights. I must warn you though, there is the risk, like I said, that they may block the Greekguy account for sockpuppeting and being used to evade a ban. I'll let you decide if you want to risk it. --RedstoneDemigod 14:58, September 23, 2016 (UTC) III Ok, well in that case good luck! I hope you find all the copied info and convince the staff to lift your ban. If they do, and you need any help managing the wiki, then I'd be happy to help. I already spend hours everyday on one wiki or another. Hope it goes well:)--RedstoneDemigod 08:32, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey, sorry for the late reply. It's been a while since I've been on here since I got busy. I was not aware that the people from Theoi.com have decided to delete all the articles and pictures. Thank you for the warning anyways. ApolloLover123 (talk) 22:02, September 30, 2016 (UTC) ApolloLover123 Hi GreekGuy32, I see that you edit a lot here, but a lot of the admins are active, before I knew about this wiki, I started my own wiki called Greek Myth Wikia. And It would be great if people could contribute there to. You don't have to, but can you please check it out here. So, if you edit and request after a certain amount of time, I can make you an admin on there too. Just let me know what you decide to do. Thank you. Batuhan03 (talk) 01:40, October 2, 2016 (UTC) sorry, I meant *not active Adoption Hello again. I need your opinion on something. Would you object to me adopting the wiki? I noticed there are some pages that need to be deleted and some categories that are unecessary. Also, the wiki could use a revamping. I won't interfere with you in any way, or your attempts to remove copyright info. RedstoneDemigod 09:10, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Could you clarify your answer please? Do you mean you literally can't allow me to adopt the wiki? Oh, I understand. But when I say adopt I mean send a request to wikia staff to gain admin rights. I just want to know if you would mind me doing this. I can only adopt one wiki per month. I would prefer it to be this one, as it needs a bit of work, but after a month has passed I will adopt the other wiki. So do you object to me adopting this wiki? rea this page for more info. It doesn't mean I own the wiki, it just gives me admin rights on the wiki. Asking the admins for their opinion is not really required since it is assumed they are completely inactive, but if you really want to then go ahead. Re:Administrator Rights Sorry, I have been away the last couple of days with only my phone to check the wiki and my phone doesn't display the navbars properly which blocks out what is written, so I couldn't actually read your message properly until now. The wiki should be in the hands of someone who is active here, which obviously I no longer am, but you are. You now have bureaucrat rights, which means you can appoint admins, rollback and bureaucrats as you see fit. I have also added Redstone as admin per their request & your recommendation. Best of luck. 22:29, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the recommendation. I will be sure to discuss any new admins with you. Hi GreekGuy32 again, I was just wondering if I could become an admin please, I would love to help out on here and I can help with new stuff and fix a lot of stuff. I just thought I'd ask. Thank you. Batuhan03 (talk) 06:16, October 14, 2016 (UTC)Batuhan03 Ok, so how exactly do I become an administrator? Batuhan03 (talk) 04:36, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Apollolover for admin No, I don't think she is ready to be an admin. For one, she was active in February but didn't edit again until September 30, and has not edited since. Also, I would like to change the talk pages to message walls, as we will receive notifications and it will be easier to communicate. --RedstoneDemigod 07:38, October 15, 2016 (UTC) You can still talk to them with message walls. It's better even, because you can leave replies and get notifications for replies, instead of having to leave a new message on their talk page every time you want to reply. I have restored the page. User:Trumpissodankawesome removed the information and added the bio on Trump, then this user renamed the page. I'll leave it up to you to decide on blocks :) RedstoneDemigod 13:10, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Titan Olympians or Tartarus Criminals Ok so Kronos and the other Titans who were imprisoned in Tartarus should not be in both categories thanks. But I do have a question which one of the two categories do you think is best for the titan who were casted down into the pits of Tartarus? X-Mutant (talk) 1:54, June 18 2017